Dark s Past
by Azarian Armor
Summary: versión reeditada de mi fic El Pasado de un Dark por eso el titulo, aunque no se si lo escribí bien .w. corrijanme si hace falta esta version me gusta mas, es mas larga y en mi opinion es mejor, ya que el fic original lo escribi siendo una escritoria "novata" y no lo considero muy bueno, ademas esta desactualizado, espero que les guste n n dedicado a mi onee-chan sata :3
1. Chapter 1 El Final De La Inocencia

Notas de autora: este fic es una versión reeditada de mi viejo fic "el pasado de un Dark". Espero que guste más que el original, que esta desactualizado y en mi opinión quedo muy corto.

Dark´s Past

Capitulo 1: el final de la inocencia

Vemos a un gato Mobian pequeño, de pelaje negro, un suave peluchito blanco en su pecho, sobresaliendo por el cuello de su camiseta, el cabello color rojo sangre, largo y algo desordenado. Unos brillantes ojos azul claro, casi blanco, llenos de curiosidad e inocencia. Esta sentado en el portal de su casa, con un cuaderno en mano, escribiendo.

_Solomon POV: 4 años_

_Hola, me llamo Solomon, tengo 4 años y vivo en la ciudad de Demonshed. Vivo con mi mamá, Amelia, y mi papá, Víctor. Mi mami es buena, es muy dulce conmigo y me cuida. Pero mi papá es malo, me golpea mucho todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando bebe alcohol. Hace poco me quitaron un yeso, me lo tuvieron que poner por que el me piso el brazo con el auto. Pero no importa mucho, yo procuro no prestarle atención, intento concentrarme en la escuela. No tengo amigos ahí, los niños dicen que soy raro, pero yo no les prestó atención tampoco, me gusta estudiar, la maestra dice que soy muy listo, y le sorprende que con 4 años pueda leer y escribir perfectamente, yo no le veo nada especial. También me gusta dibujar, aunque no soy muy bueno jeje. Escribo esto, simplemente porque estoy aburrido, papá empeño mis juguetes para comprarse cerveza. Mis papás no se parecen mucho a mí, es curioso no? Solo nos parecemos en el pelaje negro. Mi mami tiene el cabello rubio, muy claro y bonito, y los ojos color verde oscuro. Mi papá tiene el cabello negro corto, y los ojos color negro también. Yo tengo ojos azules y el cabello de un color muy raro, es rojo, pero no es pelirrojo, es rojo como la sangre, resalta mucho y me hacen burlas, pero no me importa, me gusta asi. _

_Fin Solomon POV_

La escritura del pequeño fue interrumpida bruscamente por su padre, quien llego en su auto todo viejo y destartalado, pese a que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, el tipo estaba perdido de borracho. Solomon dejo el cuaderno a un lado y le fue a ayudar, pero como respuesta recibió un golpe que lo tiro al suelo. Como pudo se levanto y vio como su padre entraba a la casa, caminando a los tumbos debido a la borrachera. No le dio importancia al golpe, estaba más que acostumbrado. Tomo de nuevo su cuaderno y entro a la casa, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, una pequeña habitación en el piso de arriba de la casa. La habitación, al igual que toda la casa, estaba en condiciones deplorables, las paredes rotas, el piso lleno de clavos sueltos en la madera, goteras por todo el techo, las ventanas y puertas que no cerraban bien, y un sinfín de fallas más. Guardo el cuaderno en una caja, la cual metió bajo la cama y subió en esta, disponiéndose a leer un libro.

-El Retrato de Dorian Gray…-dijo para sí, leyendo el título del libro. Los pocos libros que tenía se los regalaban en la biblioteca de su escuela, ya que conocían su difícil situación económica y su amor por la lectura. (nota: ese libro realmente existe, inspiro una película y todo. Yo lo leí hace unos pocos meses y lo recomiendo :3) Emocionado abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Para cuando se dio cuenta, habían pasado ya 4 hs, y tenía que irse a clases. Guardo el libro en su mochila y bajo las escaleras, su madre se despidió de él con un beso en la frente, un abrazo y dándole su vianda para el recreo, y sin más se retiro a esperar el bus escolar que lo llevaba al colegio todos los días. En la parada, habían un grupo de niños de su clase a los que prefería evitar, todos acompañados por sus madres. Nos les dirigió la palabra, no quería problemas, sin embargo ellos comenzaron a insultarlo y a llamarlo por apodos hirientes, y sus madres no hicieron más que reír ante la "broma". Solomon no presto atención, como siempre. Finalmente llego el bus y se subió, sentándose al fondo, solo como siempre. En el trayecto saco su libro y continúo leyendo. Y asi transcurrió todo el día, leyendo su libro en cada momento libre que tenia, e ignorando a quienes querían molestarlo. Aunque había una idea que rondaba constantemente por su cabeza. Había una niña de su clase que le gustaba, pese a que jamás hablo con ella. Se llamaba Michelle, una eriza de un hermoso color rosa claro, casi blanco, bellos ojos lilas, una carita de ángel preciosa y siempre usando un listón blanco en el cabello. Mil veces intento declarársele, pero el miedo siempre lo detenía. Suspirando dejo el libro a un lado, camino hasta donde Michelle comía su almuerzo.

-hola Michelle…-hablo con timidez, esforzándose por no dejar que el miedo lo detuviese y salir huyendo de ahí.

-hola…-la niña lo veía sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar, hasta creía que era mudo.

-oye…quería darte esto…-rojo como tomate, Solomon saco de su bolsillo una carta, una cartita de amor, con toda la ilusión en que sería recibida, pero…

-no te me acerques!- le grito Michelle, al ver la carta- no estaría con alguien como tú, eres un bicho raro!- le grito de nuevo, antes de salir de ahí corriendo. Solomon se quedo de piedra, viéndola irse, y oyendo a sus compañeros reírse de él. Dejo caer la carta al suelo, y derramando varias lagrimas la pisoteo, furioso. Tomando sus cosas se encerró en un cubículo del baño de varones, a llorar en paz. Un profesor lo escucho y llamaron a sus padres, Amelia no tardo en ir a recogerlo y llevarlo a casa. Cuando iba saliendo, sus compañeros lo esperaban para reírse de él, hacerle burla de la manera más cruel posible. El solo pudo aferrarse a su mamá, sollozando. Ella lo abrazo para calmarlo y lo llevo a casa. Se encerró en su dormitorio, y planeo quedarse ahí el resto de la noche. Pero algo cambio sus planes pocas hs después. De la sala venían ruidos muy fuertes, sus padres estaban peleando, pero a los golpes. Asustado, bajo a ver qué pasaba, y se encontró a su madre tirada en el suelo en posición fetal, intentando proteger su vientre de los golpes de su marido. Tirada en el suelo yacía una prueba de embarazo, de resultado positivo.

-puta! No traerás otro mocoso a esta casa!- gritaba el mayor, golpeando sin piedad a su pobre esposa. Solomon salió a defender a su madre, y recibió un golpe que lo tiro contra la pared violentamente- vos no te metas enano!-

Solomon se puso de pie, sangrando por la boca, y al ver como Víctor seguía golpeando a su madre busco con que defenderse. Bajo un sofá vio tirado un viejo bate de baseball, único juguete que Víctor no pudo empeñar. Se apresuro a tomarlo, y actuando por instinto corrió hasta Víctor y lo golpeo con él, ni el entendió como pudo golpearlo tan fuerte, que le quebró la pierna en 2. Oyó los gritos y las puteadas de Víctor, que como pudo se sostuvo en pie, y sujetando al gatito de la cola lo llevo hasta la tina del baño del 1er piso, esta estaba taponada desde hacía más de 3 meses, por ende estaba llena de agua estancada y apestosa.

-jeje, esta me la pagas enano- intento sumergir al pequeño en el agua putrefacta, pero él lo volvió a golpear, esta vez en el brazo, liberándose. Ignorando los gritos de su agresor corrió, intentando escapar, pero se encontró con que las puertas estaban cerradas, Víctor las cerró cuando estaba peleando con Amelia. Víctor lo acorralo en la cocina, donde Solomon tuvo que decidir, era matar o morir. Sostuvo el bate con firmeza, y cuando Víctor se acerco lo suficiente lo volvió a golpear en la pierna herida, haciéndolo caer, y casi sin darle tiempo de gritar lo golpeo una y otra vez, tantas veces que perdió la cuenta al cabo de unos minutos, la sangre de su padre lo empapo de pies a cabeza, y para cuando reacciono, Víctor se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con varios huesos rotos que le perforaron el corazón y pulmones, el cráneo roto y el cerebro reventado. Estaba muerto, definitivamente. Solomon se miro las manos, manchadas de sangre, y largándose a llorar escapo por la ventana, ya era de noche. Corrió en la oscuridad por un largo rato, hasta hallar una casa conocida. La casa de Michelle, la veía todos los días al viajar en el bus. Sin ser visto trepo hasta la ventana del cuarto de su compañera, y entro por esta al cuarto de la niña. Al verlo asi cubierto de sangre Michelle grito, pero rápidamente Solomon le tapo la boca.

-Michelle, te lo suplico, ayúdame…-le dijo llorando, aterrado. Pero en los ojos de la niña solo vio odio y asco, era claro que ella no lo ayudaría. Los sentimientos de la tarde volvieron a Solomon, recordando como ella cruelmente lo rechazaba. Empezó a apretarle más fuerte la boca, cortándole la respiración, Michelle se retorcía, aterrada e intentando respirar, pero fue en vano. Con cada mirada suplicante, Solomon apretaba más fuerte, y con la mano libre le aprisionaba el cuello. Al cabo de unos minutos, la vida de la niña se esfumo, murió ahí mismo, en su dormitorio, a manos del chico que horas antes rechazo. Solomon no sintió remordimientos, ya no. Se fue por donde vino y regreso a su casa, esperando ver a su mamá. Ahí se encontró a un grupo de policías acordonando la zona, una ambulancia llevándose el cadáver de Víctor y a un grupo de vecinos viendo lo que pasaba.

-ahí esta! Ahí está el asesino!- oyó gritar a su madre, que lo señalaba a él. La miro confundido, y asustado, antes de ser abatido por un disparo. Su madre le había arrebatado el arma a un policía y le disparo, dándole justo en el corazón. Escucho como metían a su madre en una patrulla, y un par de médicos iban hacia él, para luego sentir como lo subían a una camilla, luego de eso, solo oscuridad.

Despertó tras quien sabe cuántas horas, con un dolor horrible en el pecho, un respirador artificial y montones de cables y tubos conectados. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación de hospital, solo, y unas esposas lo sujetaban a la cama. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sabía lo que pasaba con los criminales, los mandaban a prisión o los mataban. También tenía mucho dolor, no podía moverse. Miro el aparato que media sus latidos, estaban muy bajos, a ese ritmo moriría en cuestión de horas. Derramo varias lágrimas.

-jeje, asustado niño?- oyó decir a una voz extraña, que no conocía. Como pudo volteo y vio junto a él a un hombre humano, portando unas extrañas ropas negras, largo cabello negro, piel pálida como el mármol, ojos dorados, y cuernos de demonio, esto último lo asusto más- je, tranquilo, no vengo a hacerte daño. Vengo a ofrecerte un trato-

-un trato?...-

-si, al ritmo que vas morirás- le dijo cortante – yo te puedo salvar. Naciste con una sangre especial, sangre de demonio y de ángel. Permítemelo, y yo hare despertar esa sangre demoniaca dormida en ti, tus heridas sanaran en segundos, y estarás fuera de peligro, podrás vivir- el demonio sonrió para sí al ver la mirada de Solomon, esperanzada por una chance de vivir- tenemos un trato?-

-pero…que quiere usted de mi?- pregunto el niño, un poco asustado aun

-simple: que todas las almas de la gente con almas oscuras que mates en el futuro, sean para mí. Quiero esas almas, almas corruptas y oscuras. Niño yo he visto tu futuro, y creo que me serás útil-

-…está bien. Trato hecho.- un tono de miedo lleno de la voz del pequeño, pero sabía que era su mejor oportunidad. Sin hacerse esperar, el demonio saco sus garras, iso un corte en el brazos de Solomon, y luego uno en su propia mano, dejando que su sangre se mesclase con la del gatito. La transformación no dolió, ya que Solomon ya tenía sangre demoniaca en las venas, pero sintió mucho cansancio, y una fiebre muy alta lo afecto por varios días. Pero mientras la fiebre lo tenía postrado en esa cama, la herida de bala sano increíblemente rápido, al punto que las enfermeras temían acercarse a él.

Pasaron 2 meses, en estos permaneció bajo custodia de la policía. Amelia puso una denuncia contra él, y las pruebas en la escena del asesinato fueron más que suficientes para que se practicara un juicio, más aun después de que se supo de la muerte de Michelle. Se armo muchísimo revuelo por esto, mucha gente iso manifestaciones para evitar que apresaran a un niño tan pequeño, pero también habían manifestaciones a favor de encarcelar a Solomon, alegando que era muy peligroso. Finalmente el tribunal decidió enjuiciarlo. El juicio duro bastante, había muchas contradicciones con respecto al caso. Pero eso cambio cuando Solomon subió a testificar. La mirada fría del niño, la manera en que contaba con lujo de detalles lo sucedido, la manera en que reía al recordar como mato a su padre y a la niña. El jurado no dudo en condenarlo, pero debido a su edad, lo mandaron a una correccional de menores. Solomon solo permaneció en silencio, mientras lo sacaban del tribunal, afuera, una multitud liderada por su madre lo esperaba, para lanzarle piedras e insultarlo. Él ni siquiera volteo a verlos, solo permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fría como el hielo, una mirada gélida, sin inocencia o ingenuidad propias de su tierna edad. Solomon Kane Dark, de 4 años de edad, fue condenado por asesinato de su padre Víctor y su compañera de clase Michelle, y fue sentenciado a mínimo 6 años en la correccional Black Hole, instalación especialmente diseñada para criminales menores de edad altamente peligrosos.

Fin Del Cap 1

Próximo Capitulo: Tras las rejas


	2. Chapter 2 Tras Las Rejas

Dark´s Past

Cap 2: Tras Las Rejas

Tras el juicio, Solomon fue llevado por dos policías hacia un transporte de prisioneros. Estos lo vieron con pena, como si ellos vieran en esos orbes azules, todo el dolor que ese niño tan pequeño tuvo que soportar. Pero tenían que hacer su trabajo. Aseguraron al menor con esposas y se pusieron en marcha, intentando no arrollar a las muchas personas que los rodearon, insultando, gritando y lanzando cosas, intentando herir al niño que estaba siendo llevado, dieron gracias a que el transporte fuese blindado. Al cabo de 20 minutos la manifestación los dejo en paz, y el resto del viaje fue tranquilo. Uno de los uniformados abrió la ventanilla que unía la cabina del conductor con el área de prisioneros y amablemente le ofreció una dona con chocolate al gatito.

-ten, dudo que en ese lugar puedas comer algo asi, mejor aprovecha- le sonrió, intentando apaciguar la pena que veía en la cara de Solomon, quien se acerco y dándole las gracias se sentó a comer- je, asi me gusta. Pequeño, porque hiciste eso?...-pregunto con intriga, había estado presente en el juicio y todo, pero aun no lo entendía. Como un niño tan pequeño podía matar a su padre y a una niña inocente asi?

-en el caso de mi padre, era matar o morir…él iba a matarme…y yo no quería morir aun…y Michelle…bueno, no soporte más que me trataran como basura…- respondió cabizbajo, terminando de comer. El policía solo lo miro con tristeza, para luego ver a su compañero que conducía con la mirada triste. El resto del viaje el gatito permaneció en silencio. Al llegar al reformatorio de menores, dejaron al niño a cargo de los guardias, no sin antes despedirse, deseándole que cuando saliera le esperase una vida mejor. Los guardias del lugar eran fríos, y apenas puso un pie en el lugar empezaron a amenazarlo. Casi a los golpes le hicieron todo el proceso de rutina, antes de meterlo en una celda vacía. Solomon se sentó en el colchón, abrazándose a sí mismo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

_Solomon POV_

_Que hare ahora?...soy demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir aquí…moriré antes de cumplir la sentencia…tengo miedo…no...No debo ser débil!...tengo que ser fuerte…son solo un par de años, puedo con esto, sobreviví a Víctor._

_Fin Solomon POV_

Y con este pensamiento decidido, Solomon se recostó en el colchón, intentando dormir, esperando tener la fuerza para cumplir esa promesa mental a si mismo.

Pasaron un par de semanas, los guardias lo trataban casi tan mal como Víctor lo hacía, pero podía soportarlo. No hablaba con nadie, tal y como era en la escuela, siempre solo. Se alegro al saber que había un programa de arte y literatura en el lugar, obra de la hija del director de la correccional. Empezó a ir al programa, había maestros voluntarios de música, artes y demás, dispuestos a enseñarles para que aprendiesen y además, les servía de rehabilitación. Pero esto parecía ser lo único bueno. Todos los días, a todas hs, había revueltas, provocadas por los guardias del lugar, su excusa para golpear salvajemente a los menores y en algunos casos encerrarlos en solitario o sin comer. En estos casos Solomon se escondía en su celda o donde pudiera, y esperaba a que la violencia pasara, pero no siempre lo conseguía, ya tenía varios moretones causados por estas revueltas.

Una de estas se estaba llevando a cabo, Solomon corría tan rápido como podía, esquivando golpes e intentando llegar a su celda a esconderse. Estaba desorientado, el caos del lugar le impedía ver por dónde iba, y cuando se paró a buscar algún punto de referencia, un grupo de guardia se acerco y lo acorralo. Dio gracias por ser un gato, porque trepo por la pared que tenía al lado y se alejo de los guardias lo más que pudo, se escondió tras un basurero, junto a una ventilación, vio los guardias acercarse y se aterro, no tenia mas salidas. Sintió que lo tocaban por atrás y volteo, de la ventilación se asomaba una mano, sujetándolo, y tirando de su brazo metiéndolo ahí.

-que haces?!-

-shhh! Calla!- le respondió por lo bajo otro niño, de su misma edad. No pudo verlo claramente, estaba oscuro. Rápidamente este lo guio por el ducto de ventilación, hasta un agujero en este, del cual salía un poco de luz, ambos entraron, dejando ver un escondite iluminado por velas, este parecía ser una habitación clausurada. Recién ahí pudo a ver a quien le ayudo, se trataba de un tigre de bengala, naturalmente de pelaje anaranjado, con un poco de blanco y rayas negras, y presentaba unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

-jeje, disculpa por el susto, pero iban a atraparte. Me llamo Kair, mucho gusto- se presento el tigre, sonriendo y dejando ver que le faltaba un diente. Volteo a ver a los otros 3 ocupantes del escondite, un gorila de color azul oscuro, casi negro, un poco más grande que ellos, de ojos negros y al parecer bastante fuerte. Junto al gorila había una niña cobra color verde claro, con una pañoleta en la cabeza como simulando ser cabello, mostraba unos bellísimos ojos verde esmeralda. Y sentada junto a la cobra se encontraba una mangosta de cabello lila con mechas violeta oscuro, ojos rojo rubí y con una bandita en la mejilla.

-te los presento, ellos son Tank, Vixen y Lilium, son mis amigos-

-mucho gusto…yo me llamo Solomon. Que es este lugar?...-pregunto recorriendo con la vista la habitación, era bastante grande, sin ventanas, y con algunos dibujos en las paredes, aparentemente hechos por esos 4 niños.

-solía ser una cámara de torturas clandestina hace unos años. La clausuraron cuando inspeccionaron el lugar y la encontraron. Dijeron que era ilegal torturar asi a reclusos menores de edad. Cuando yo llevaba un mes aquí me escondí en el ducto, note que estaba roto y acabe encontrando este lugar. Apenas pude traje a los demás y nos escondemos aquí cuando hay revueltas, es seguro aquí porque hay un recubrimiento anti sonoro, esta era una cámara de torturas, no podrían permitir que escucharan a los reclusos cuando gritaban por piedad.- le respondió Lilium, sonriendo un poco.

-wow…es increíble…puedo esconderme aquí con ustedes de ahora en más?-

-jeje, si no pudieras no te habría traído tonto. Ahora eres parte del equipo- y con estas palabras, Kair sello un pacto entre los 5, permanecerían juntos de ahora en mas, para sobrevivir en ese infierno. Y asi pasaron los siguientes años, juntos, como un equipo, una familia, los 5.

6 años después

Los 5 corrían por sus vidas, con ya 10 años, escapaban de los guardias tan rápido como podían. El director de la prisión derribo la puerta clausurada de la ex cámara de torturas, con la idea de hacer ahí un salón de descanso para los guardias. Pero Solomon y sus amigos estaban ahí, los hallaron escondidos y de inmediato los persiguieron, disparándoles a diestra y siniestra. Vixen estaba herida en una pierna y Tank la llevaba en brazos, Kair, Solomon y Lilium buscaban una salida, dieron gracias de estar en el 1er piso, por que encontraron una ventana abierta, y sin esperar salieron por ahí, encontrándose ahora en el patio. Siguieron corriendo, hasta llegar a la reja, y esquivando los disparos de más guardias, empezaron a trepar, pero Lilium se quedo atrás.

-Lilium! Date prisa sube!- le grito Tank, trepando con un brazo y sosteniendo a Vixen con el otro.

-los alcanzo luego! Yo los distraigo!- seguido de esto, Lilium lanzo una piedra contra el director, dándole en el estomago- apúrense!- fue lo último que dijo la mangosta, antes de ser abatida por una balacera de parte de los guardias. Lilium cayó al suelo, muerta. Todos los presentes quedaron de piedra, observando el cadáver de la niña. Solomon estaba en shock, y en ese momento solo pudo recordar…

_Flash Back_

_Apenas una semana antes de este incidente, Solomon y Lilium se encontraban en la precaria cancha de básquet que había en el patio de la correccional, estaba lloviendo, pero aun asi ambos niños estaban jugando un partido de a 2. Solomon iba ganando, aunque Lilium le daba buena pelea. Hacia un tiempo que ambos sentían más que simple amistad el uno por el otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Mucho menos después de que Solomon se encariñase con una niña que apareció en las inmediaciones de la correccional, aunque como no era reclusa la dejaron ir. Lilium sintió muchos celos, esa niña era más bonita que ella, una nekomata negra de ojos rojos, de nombre Marieru. Aunque después de que se fue no supieron más de ella, esos celos persistían en Lilium, que quería al gato pelirrojo para ella sola. Solomon por su parte, estaba decidido a declarársele a la mangosta de cabellos bicolor._

_-Lilium- Solomon se armo de valor, era el momento. _

_-mmm? Qué pasa?- volteo a mirarlo, teniendo en sus manos la única pelota en condiciones que pudieron encontrar._

_Solomon se sonrojo, dio gracias por tener el cabello rojo, porque oculto el color carmín de sus mejillas- hay algo que he querido decirte por un tiempo…-miro de reojo a la mangosta, que lo miraba fijo- bueno…me gustas Lilium, más que como una simple amiga…- Solomon apretó los puños, temiendo que lo ocurrido con Michelle años atrás se repitiese. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejo atónito. Lilium lo beso, abrazándolo del cuello con fuerza. El la abrazo también, y continuaron asi por unos minutos, hasta quedarse sin aire los dos y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Lilium…se mi novia- fue lo único que atino a decir el gato negro, sonriendo tímidamente. _

_-con mucho gusto- le regreso la sonrisa, y se volvieron a besar, bajo la lluvia en ese descuidado patio de correccional. _

_Fin Del Flash Back_

Solomon bajo de un salto de la reja, su fleco le tapaba los ojos, y tenía la cabeza agachada, permanecía inmóvil, parado ante el cadáver de su novia. Kair, Tank y Vixen gritaban algo, pero él no los escucho, su mente estaba desconectada. Vio acercarse a tres guardias que le apuntaban con armas, y lo siguiente que vio fue sangre, mucha sangre, pero no de él, sino de los guardias. El director solo pudo aterrarse, al ver como de la mano derecha de Solomon brotaban 5 largas y afiladas garras, largas y afiladas como dagas, ligeramente curvadas, y bañadas en la sangre de sus sub ordinados. Intentando controlarse, dio la orden de disparar, y una balacera se desencadeno en dirección al niño, pero ni una sola bala logro tocarlo, repelió todas las balas con sus garras, y se lanzo contra el grupo de guardias que tenía más cerca, decapitando al primero, cortando al siguiente en dos, desollando a los siguientes y al último le saco los ojos. Se dirigió a un grupo de guardias que disparaban en dirección a Kair, Tank y Vixen, que aun intentaban trepar la reja, con dificultades debido al alto de esta, y sin esperar desmembró a todos y cada uno de esos soldados, la sangre brotaba a borbotones, manchándole el cuerpo y la ropa de rojo carmesí, sus ojos azules resplandecían, y se veían opacos, llenos de odio e ira. Un guardia intento agarrarlo por atrás, Solomon con un movimiento rápido le rebano ambas piernas, y mientras este estaba en el suelo, le corto la cabeza. Los guardias que quedaban retrocedieron, aterrados, y se quedaron paralizados, al ver como Solomon corría hasta el director, y con esas filosas garras lo cortaba en por la cintura. Se quedaron ahí, viendo con pánico, y salieron corriendo al ver que aquel niño, aquel "demonio" volteaba a verlos. Solomon respiraba agitado, intentando calmarse, poco a poco las garras fueron retrayendo, entrando bajo su piel. Miro a sus amigos, ya habían cruzado y lo esperaban afuera, ellos no parecían tenerle miedo, lo conocían demasiado bien como para temerle. Solomon camino hasta el cuerpo de Lilium, besando la frente de su amada novia, derramando un par de lágrimas sobre su cuerpo.

-adiós…-con mucho dolor, Solomon se alejo de ella, trepando por la reja, y saltándola para reunirse con sus amigos. Kair lo abrazo, como intentando consolar a su amigo. Los 4 miraron por última vez el cuerpo de su amiga Lilium, antes de empezar a correr, alejarse de ese infierno en la tierra que tuvieron que soportar durante su niñez.

Fin Del Cap 2

Próximo Capitulo: asesino a sueldo


	3. Chapter 3 Asesino a Sueldo

Dark´s Past

Cap 3: asesino a sueldo

_Solomon POV: 11 años, 9 de agosto_

_Han pasado seis meses desde que escapamos. Nos buscaron por un tiempo, pero por suerte no se esforzaron mucho. Hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños, Kair, Tank y Vixen querían celebrarlo, pero no pudimos hacer nada, estamos viviendo en la calle, no podemos arriesgarnos a pedir ayuda o llamar la atención, cualquiera podría reconocernos y entregarnos. Ya nos arriesgamos mucho al llevar a Vixen al hospital ese día, para que le curasen la pierna. Escribo esto, simplemente porque extrañaba escribir. Encontré unos papeles tirados y un bolígrafo viejo, no es lo mejor, pero me sirve. Estoy esperando a Kair y Tank junto con Vixen, fueron a buscar algo que comer mientras nosotros cuidamos la fogata que prendimos, estamos en invierno y es de noche, asi que mejor no arriesgarse. _

_Fin Solomon POV_

Solomon guardo los papeles en una vieja mochila que solía usar, feliz al ver a sus amigos llegar con algo de comer, consiguieron robar un par de panes, algunas latitas de refresco y unas latas de atún. Vixen y Solomon enseguida les ayudaron a preparar la comida, unos improvisados sándwiches de atún. Los 4 sonrieron y se sentaron alrededor del fuego a comer, rara vez podían comer asi, Solomon y Kair, como felinos que son, estaban especialmente contentos por el hecho de poder comer atún, aunque fuese poco. La vida en las calles era dura, pero no se separaban por nada en el mundo, y se cuidaban entre sí. La noche transcurrió tranquila, apagaron el fuego y se acostaron a dormir. Pero algo los despertó de golpe, un auto paso por enfrente del callejón donde dormían, y lanzo hacia donde dormían un extraño paquete, que golpeo a Tank en la cabeza y despertó también a los demás. Solomon se enojo y tomo una piedra del suelo.

-cabron!- grito al lanzar la piedra contra el auto, abollando la cajuela. El auto se detuvo y de este salieron tres hombres de traje, dos de ellos armados. Sin esperar empezaron a disparar, y tal como había hecho en la correccional, Solomon repelió las balas usando sus garras. La balacera se detuvo de repente, el tercer hombre había dado la orden, y se acerco a Solomon.

-jeje, me agrada tu estilo niño, eres justo lo que venía buscando. Dime, te gustaría ganar algo de dinero?- Solomon al oírle vio a sus amigos, que observaban desde el callejón.

-que quiere que haga? –pregunto algo desconfiado, mirando a aquel hombre de traje, se trataba de un perro Mobian de pelaje canoso, y ojos verdes escondidos tras unos lentes oscuros.

-simple, quiero que uses esa agilidad tuya para encargarte de alguien. Hazlo y te pagare muy buen dinero- el perro sonrió mostrando los colmillos, al ver como Solomon asentía con la cabeza- perfecto, tenemos un trato. Yo soy James Goldship, empresario de muy alto nivel- el mayor le extendió la mano, y Solomon se la estrecho, aun algo desconfiado, pero esperando que aquello valiese la pena.

Algunos días más tarde, Solomon se encontraba montando guardia afuera de una pequeña casa en los suburbios, su misión era sencilla: el hombre que vivía ahí era dueño de un local en la ciudad, el cual Goldship quería comprar para usar el terreno en uno de sus negocios, Solomon debía convencerlo de vender, y si se rehusaba, matarlo. El hombre tenía visitas en casa, asique debía esperar a que se fueran, ya que tenia ordenes de que no hubiera testigos, y si los había, debía matarlos también. Llevaba unas 3 hs esperando, y ya empezaba a impacientarse cuando vio a las visitas salir de la casa, subirse a un auto y marcharse.

-es hora…-dijo para sí mismo, y tras comprobar que no hubiera moros en la costa, se acerco a la casa y sigiloso entro por una ventana. Vio a su objetivo, un viejo oso Mobian de cabello canoso y ojos cafés, que ordenando la sala de su casa tras la agradable visita de sus hijos, ya grandes. Solomon lanzo una fugaz mirada a su alrededor, viendo la humilde sala de aquella pequeña casa, habían muebles sencillitos, y muchas fotografías en las paredes. El anciano noto la presencia del gato y volteo a verlo, asustándose al ver que Solomon llevaba consigo un guante con el emblema de Goldship, todos sus hombres, en especial los novatos, debían llevarlos en caso de que los matasen o tuvieran problemas, para reconocerlos. El oso salió corriendo hacia el teléfono, para llamar a la policía, pero Solomon fue más rápido, con sus garras corto el cable de este, y acorralo al hombre.

-escucha, no quiero hacerle daño, vengo porque me mandaron a convencerlo de vender su propiedad- explico Solomon, yendo al grano.

-nunca le venderé a ese mafioso niño! No lo hare!- el anciano se asusto al sentir las garras del gato cerca de su cuello.

-ya perdí 3 hs esperando a que se quedara solo, no juegue con mi paciencia!- el hombre atino a golpear a Solomon, haciéndolo caer y golpeándolo contra la pared, aprovechando la distracción para intentar escapar. Solomon se puso de pie rápido y corriendo a toda velocidad bloqueo las salidas de la casa, acorralando al pobre anciano que buscaba desesperado una escapatoria. El oso se las arreglo para encerrar a Solomon en el sótano de la casa, y ahí Solomon ideo un pequeño plan. Empezó a suplicar, diciendo que él hacia eso porque estaban obligándolo, que tenía miedo y cosas por el estilo. Sonrió para sí al ver que su plan funciono, y que el anciano le abría de nuevo la puerta, y poniendo su mejor carita de bueno y asustado salió.

-porque te obligan a hacer esto? – pregunto el compasivo anciano.

-mis amigos y yo vivimos en la calle, necesitamos el dinero…por eso le pido perdón por esto, señor- y sin más, el gato clavo sus filosas garras en la yugular del oso, que cayó al suelo, sujetando en un desesperado intento de detener la hemorragia. Solomon solo pudo observar como la vida se esfumaba de los ojos de aquel pobre anciano, acompañándolo para no dejarlo morir solo. Cuando el hombre ya había pasado a mejor vida, miro sus garras ensangrentadas, y por puro impulso lamio aquella sustancia roja, degustando su sabor, y quedo atónito. Le gustaba. Le gustaba el sabor de la sangre directo de sus propias garras, era un sabor extraño, pero delicioso. Desesperado por más, empezó a beber lo que aun brotaba del cuello del hombre recién fallecido, hasta saciarse. Paro las orejas al oír unas sirenas de policía, alguno de los vecinos debió escuchar algo. Sin perder tiempo salió por la ventana, tras procurar no haber dejado prueba de su presencia en la escena. Corrió en la oscuridad, ocultándose entre las sombras como fiera en la noche. Su corazón latía a mil y respiraba con agitación, sin detener la marcha, llego hasta la mansión de Goldship, donde él y sus amigos lo esperaban. Los de seguridad le dejaron entrar y admiro la gigantesca y ostentosa mansión, sin poder evitarlo se imagino a sí mismo, viviendo en un lugar asi, rodeado de lujos y comodidades, esa era la vida que quería. Sus amigos corrieron a verlo, y tras corroborar que se encontraba bien lo abrazaron.

-no puedo respirar!- se quejo Solomon, el abrazo de sus 3 amigos le cortaba la respiración- sus amigos se apartaron un poco, dejándolo recobrar el aliento, rio un poco viéndolos, pero esa risa se fue enseguida, al ver llegar a Goldship, que le entrego su pago, y tenía un trato más para él.

-escucha niño, tengo un buen presentimiento contigo, asique te ofrezco ser mi empleado. Solo tendrás que cumplir mas misiones como la de hoy y te pagare muy bien, tú y tus amigos podrán dejar las calles y si te esfuerzas, quizás tengas una casa como esta- el perro sonrió para sí al ver la ilusión en los ojos de Solomon- trato?- le extendió la mano al gato.

Solomon miro a sus amigos, y pensando en que podría salvarlos de un destino terrible en las calles, estrecho la mano de Goldship, sellando el trato.

Fin Del Cap 3

Próximo Capitulo: Broken


	4. Chapter 4 Extra: I Wish a Family

~ Especial~

~Capitulo Agregado: I Wish a Family~

1 año paso del trato con Goldship, Solomon ahorro el dinero que fue ganando y ahora él y sus amigos vivían en un departamento cerca de la mansión. Estaban a mediados de septiembre, y acababan de celebrar el cumpleaños número 12 de Vixen, Kair había empezado a estudiar, y Tank entrenaba todos los días, volviéndose más fuerte cada día. Solomon por su parte entrenaba para sus misiones, y estaba empezando a desarrollar una buena musculatura, en esos momentos estaba de vacaciones, Goldship sorteaba las fechas que tenían de vacaciones sus empleados, y a él le había tocado justo a tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños y el de Vixen. Pero últimamente una sensación rara lo invadía a cada rato, cada vez que salía y veía familias paseando tranquilamente, cada vez que veía familias felices en la tv, o simplemente cuando recordaba su desamorada niñez. Esa mañana se despertó con desgano, al tiempo que estos pensamientos llegaron, con ellos aparecieron unos sueños recurrentes. Soñaba que era un gato ya adulto, casado con una hermosa mujer y con una hija pequeña, idéntica a él, y un nombre le venía a la mente siempre que soñaba eso.

-…Rei…- dijo para sí, definitivamente, un día tendría una hija y le pondría ese nombre. Pero…en el fondo sabia bien que eso jamás pasaría, si su infancia ya fue triste y sin amor mas allá del de sus amigos, que le aseguraba que su futuro no sería igual?. Arrastrando los pies camino a la cocina, dejando unas marcas en el suelo de madera, en ese año empezó a desarrollar filosas garras donde deberían estar las puntas de sus dedos de los pies, esto le dificultaba la tarea de conseguir calzado y frecuentemente rompía el suelo, los calcetines y sus sabanas. Ignorando el daño al suelo del departamento entro a la cocina, donde Vixen preparaba panqueques mientras cantaba Bad, de Michael Jackson, Solomon sonrió un poco, esa era su canción favorita, de su cantante favorito. Vixen le sonrió y le sirvió un buen plato de panqueques con sangre encima. Solomon había desarrollado un gusto por la sangre, y sus amigos lo aceptaron increíblemente bien, incluso Vixen le agregaba sangre a las comidas que eran para él. Agradeciéndole aun con algo de desgano empezó a comer. Vixen paro de cantar, preocupada.

-ocurre algo Solomon? –pregunto, sirviendo en otro plato panqueques para Tank y otros para Kair.

-no es nada…de nuevo ese sueño…-Solomon agacho la mirada, Vixen era la única que sabía de esos sueños y de los pensamientos de Solomon, pues ella al ser mujer era más perceptiva que el gorila y el tigre.

-aww…- Vixen dejo un momento la sartén, para ir y abrazar al gato- tranquilo…se que si tendrás una familia Solomon…la mereces, has pasado por mucho y lo mínimo que mereces es ver tu sueño cumplido- sonrió, tratando de animarlo, y regreso a su labor.

-pero…quien se casaría conmigo?...-ambos bajaron la mirada, con el pasado que tenían, no tenían muchas esperanzas de enamorarse y tener una vida normal. Entonces, a Solomon se le encendió la lamparita. Termino de comer rápido, fue a vestirse a su cuarto y luego salió del departamento, dejando a Vixen confusa.

En los próximos meses, Solomon pasaba horas fuera, según el investigando. Pidió una extensión de sus vacaciones para centrarse en su investigación, y Goldship, debido al trabajo fiel de Solomon, se lo concedió. Sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse al ver que el ojiazul apenas comía o dormía, por estar siempre con la nariz metida en libros extraños. Ya estaban pensando llamar al manicomio cuando Solomon los llamo a hablar, luciendo serio, pero con un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos azules. Los 4 se encontraron reunidos en la sala del departamento, Kair, Tank y Vixen estaban sentados en el sillón y Solomon de pie frente a ellos.

-y bien? Para que nos llamaste?- pregunto Tank, ansioso por saber que había causado el comportamiento de su amigo.

-como Vixen ya sabía, unos deseos y sueños recurrentes me han invadido desde hace un tiempo…ese deseo…es tener la familia que no tuve. No se confundan, ustedes son como mis hermanos, son mi familia y daría la vida por ustedes…pero quiero un hijo...sé que no me casare, quien se casaría conmigo? Por eso decidí, tener un hijo por mi cuenta, solo- dijo con seriedad, mirando a sus amigos.

-vas a adoptar? – pregunto Kair, algo sorprendido por lo que Solomon relataba.

-no, nadie me daría un niño, tengo solo 12 años y con mis antecedentes sería imposible. Lo que hare será tenerlo yo. Investigue y experimente con alquimia, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero creo que he logrado crear un embrión con mi ADN dentro de mi cuerpo- Solomon cerró los ojos, esperando gritos y repulsión de parte de sus amigos. Pero en lugar de eso, recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de Vixen, seguida de Kair y Tank- están molestos?...-

-molestos? Solomon jamás nos enojaríamos contigo! Y menos por que quieras una familia…los 4 hemos tenido infancias horribles y sin amor hasta que nos encontramos, todos queremos cumplir ese sueño de tener la familia que no tuvimos…me siento orgullosa de ti por ser valiente e intentarlo- le sonrió Vixen, Tank y Kair hicieron lo mismo, y se comprometieron a ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta.

Pero paso el tiempo, sin resultado alguno, Solomon iso varios intentos mas con su experimento, 10 en total en apenas un año, pero jamás paso nada. Se vio sumergido en una inmensa depresión, no comía, solo salía para trabajar, y mataba con rabia, con ira y un inmenso dolor por ese sueño roto. Se resigno a que jamás tendría una familia propia, que sus amigos serian su única compañía, de ahí hasta el día que muriera. El sueño de ver crecer a una Rei Dark…lo dejo sepultado en lo profundo de su alma…

~Fin Del Capitulo Extra~


	5. Chapter 5 Broken

Dark´s Past

Cap 4: Broken

Un Solomon de ya 16 años caminaba por las calles de Demonshed, acechando a su siguiente objetivo, una chica que afirmaba ser hija de Goldship, causándole problemas con su esposa y sus aliados, ya que la chica había informado de esto en los medios y los periodistas lo tenían en la mira. Odiaba ese tipo de misiones, matar gente inocente era algo que detestaba, pero era su trabajo y tenía que cumplir. Siguió a la chica por varias hs, buscando la oportunidad adecuada. Al fin llego cuando, en medio de la noche, en medio de la calle desierta, la chica se detuvo a responder un mensaje. Solomon se apresuro y la sujeto por atrás, tapándole la boca con la mano y llevándose a un callejón. La chica forcejeaba pero le era imposible soltarse, en esos años Solomon se volvió muy fuerte, además de que era muy alto, llego a medir casi 2 metros de alto, además de haber desarrollado una buena musculatura. Por órdenes de Goldship, el asesinato debería parecer un simple robo, asi que tras golpear un poco a la chica, le clavo un cuchillo en el cuello y sustrajo las pertenencias de valor de la recién asesinada. Saco su celular, mandando un mensaje a su jefe avisándole que la misión estaba cumplida, y casi enseguida recibió un Ok como respuesta. Rascándose una oreja se alejo del lugar, regresando a su casa, que ahora estaba para él solo. Kair se había mudado a una residencia de estudiantes en otra ciudad hacia unos meses, y tanto Vixen como Tank estaban fuera de la ciudad de vacaciones. Camino por un buen rato hasta llegar a su apartamento, subió y tras entrar se quito toda la ropa excepto sus pantalones, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos. Se hecho en el sofá, aburrido, y encendió un cigarrillo. Todo fue tranquilo por unos minutos, hasta que su teléfono sonó, era su jefe.

-hola?- dio una calada al cigarrillo

- Solomon, soy James, te necesito en la mansión lo antes posible.- el tono de su jefe no denotaba nada bueno, pero Solomon estaba acostumbrado.

-bien, enseguida voy.- corto, y volviéndose a vestir apago el cigarrillo, saliendo hacia la mansión de su patrón, algo fastidiado puesto que ya estaba tranquilo y descansando. Subió a su moto, una Kawasaki nueva, de color negro, y llego en cosa de minutos. Noto algo raro, no estaban los guardias de la puerta, intentando ignorar esto, se adentro en la mansión, que estaba a oscuras. Se estaba preocupando, cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca, que lo dejo inconsciente.

Despertó unas hs después, mareado aun por el golpe. Intento moverse, pero estaba amarrado a una silla. Intento ver donde estaba, pero tenía los ojos vendados.

-que mierda pasa acá?!- Solomon empezó a forcejear, furioso. Todo se ilumino de golpe, le habían sacado la venda y le iluminaban directamente a la cara con una fuerte luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco vio a su jefe y sus matones, viéndolo con frialdad.

-je, me has servido bien Solomon, pero temo que es hora de "decir adiós"- Goldship rio con malicia, mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

-qué?!- Solomon forcejeaba, intentando liberarse. Vio como Goldship daba la orden a sus matones, y estos empezaban a golpear salvajemente a Solomon, aprovechando que estaba amarrado. Pero algo pasaba, por más que lo golpeaban, Solomon no parecía recibir daño alguno. Goldship enfureció, y uno de sus hombres trajo una botella con acido. Solomon intento alejarse, aterrado, cerro fuerte los ojos al sentir un liquido mojar su rostro y deshacer su remera, pero se sorprendió al ver que no sentía dolor, era como si su piel fuese inmune.

-qué clase de monstruo eres?!- grito furioso Goldship.

Solomon sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos- el monstro que te matara- hiso fuerza, rompiendo las sogas que su sujetaban y lanzándose contra su jefe. Inmediatamente los matones se lanzaron contra Solomon, quien los repelió a golpes. James retrocedió, buscando entre sus ropas su pistola, aunque tras ver a Solomon sobrevivir asi al acido, sabía que no serviría de mucho.

-porque quiso hacerme daño?- Solomon estaba serio, al punto que asustaba.

-je…no abras pensado que por trabajar para mi ibas a ser mi empleado para siempre o sí? Mis hombres son completamente reemplazables, y con el tiempo los renuevo. Tu sabes demasiado de mi, demasiado de las cosas que he hecho y he ordenado, debes morir!- Goldship empezó a disparar, pero las balas no atravesaban la piel del gato, que se iba acercando mas, y Goldship retrocedía.

-a mí nadie me usa maldito infeliz- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Solomon, que enfurecido, decapito a su ex jefe con sus filosas garras. Los hombres del mafioso muerto empezaron a disparar, intentando herir a Solomon, que los mato también usando sus garras. Salió de esa habitación, y recorrió toda la mansión matando a los aliados y hombres de Goldship que se encontraban ahí. Al parecer había una fiesta, y aprovechando el bullicio de esta el perro iba a matarlo. Solomon asesino a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en esa mansión, fuesen hombres, mujeres o niños. Tenía una sonrisa sádica y tétrica marcada en su rostro manchado de sangre, bueno, todo su cuerpo y sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, que se confundía con su brillante cabello carmesí. Agudizo el oído, afuera de la mansión habían policías, rodeando el lugar, listos para entrar e intentar matarlo. Su sonrisa se hiso mas grande, mostrando sus colmillos, y saliendo de la mansión a toda velocidad, empezó a matar a diestra y siniestra a todo ser vivo que tuviese cerca, había perdido el control. Le fascinaba, los gritos, las suplicas de piedad, la hermosa sustancia carmesí que bañaba los cuerpos de sus víctimas y el suyo propio. Esa delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura total, se había roto en su mente. Siguió matando, hasta que no quedo ni un solo habitante en aquella ciudad más que él, y riendo como un loco empezó a devorar cadáveres y a beber la sangre, deleitado. Como consecuencia de esta matanza desenfrenada, de ese fuerte olor a sangre en el aire, a la sangre y carne frescas que consumía, sus poderes de demonio, terminaron de liberarse, ahora era un demonio completo. Aquella euforia y locura duraron hasta el amanecer. Para cuando el astro solar hiso acto de presencia en el cielo, el se encontraba tendido sobre una pila de cadáveres, mirando al cielo, con la mirada perdida y la respiración aun agitada. Se miro a sí mismo, todo lleno de sangre, y apretó fuerte los puños.

-que hice?...-empezó a llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agarrándose la cabeza- mate a toda esa gente…ya era un asesino…pero mataba porque era mi trabajo…esto…esto lo hice por mi cuenta…-siguió asi por varias horas, desesperado viendo lo que había hecho. Intento suicidarse, pero pasaba lo mismo que con Goldship, nada lo dañaba. Cuando ya caia la noche, miro al cielo, buscando una respuesta. Entonces, su mente se aclaro. Estaba más que claro lo que debía hacer. Destruyo la ciudad entera, hasta el último edificio, dejando solo escombros. Tomo aire, una especie de aura roja lo empezó a cubrir, uso sus recién liberados poderes, para reconstruir aquel lugar desde los cimientos, los edificios mejorados en infraestructura, los parques y espacios verdes más poblados de vida silvestre y fauna, etc. Pero en lo que mas centro su atención, fue en una enorme casa al estilo de una mansión victoriana, un palacio oscuro, pero hermoso, con balcones, ventanales, varios pisos, montones de habitaciones, amplios salones, un jardín digno del Edén, y su detalle preferido, una amplia y elegante oficina. Amueblo la casa a su gusto, un estilo elegante, digno de un rey, la lleno de belleza y lujo. Rodeo la gigantesca casa con unas cercas de metal negro pulido, sobre el portón de entrada, unas barras que formaban parte del portón formaban las palabras "_The Dark House". _Sonrió orgulloso, viendo su ciudad, su creación, su hogar, la casa que siempre deseo. La bautizo "_New Demonshed, la ciudad renacida de sus cenizas", _sonaba bien, le gusto. Mando cartas a sus amigos, relatándoles lo ocurrido en detalle, esperando que no le temieran por lo que hiso. A los 2 días, los 3 estaban en la nueva ciudad.

-wow…-fue lo primero que soltó Kair, viendo aquella ciudad, mucho más hermosa que la que había dejado hacia unos meses para estudiar. El tigre estudiaba para ser arquitecto, diseñar cosas le gustaba, y las edificaciones le llamaban especialmente la atención. Ya con 16 años, había crecido y madurado, era casi tan alto como Solomon, y también bastante musculoso, y los lentes que usaba le daban un aire más de intelectual.

-increíble…- Vixen sonrió viendo el lugar, lucia hermoso. Vixen se había desarrollado en una joven hermosa y bien proporcionada. Cubría el hecho de "ser calva" (recordemos que al ser cobra no tiene cabello, y ella tiene complejos por eso. Lo explicare mejor en un capitulo extra, sobre el pasado de Vixen) usando un pañuelo en la cabeza, con los extremos del nudo largos como si fuese una coleta.

-jeje, este basurero nunca había lucido mejor- Tank se veía sumamente amenazante, media ya 2, 45 metros, poseía unos fuertes brazos, capaces de romper en 2 a una persona como si fuese un palito. Pero este aspecto amenazante solo ocultaba su personalidad tranquila y amable, y su profundo amor por su amiga de toda la vida, Vixen.

-jeje, me alegra ver que les gusto- Solomon sorprendió a sus amigos, que no lo habían visto parado sobre una farola. De un salto bajo y los 4 se abrazaron, como era su costumbre siempre que pasaban un tiempo separados.

-Solomon, este lugar es increíble! Es hermoso!- Vixen estaba feliz, nunca pensó que esa ciudad se vería asi- solo está un poco…vacio, no?- en efecto, la ciudad estaba desierta.

-lo sé, pienso hacer "promoción" de este lugar, que se llene de gente!- Solomon sonrió lleno de orgullo, viendo a sus amigos sonriéndole también. Hiso algo muy malo, pero estaba dispuesto a empezar de 0, empezar de nuevo, en New Demonshed.

Fin Del Cap 4

Próximo Capitulo: King Solomon


	6. Chapter 6 King Solomon

Dark´s Past

Cap 5:

Solomon se tiro en su cama, de roble tamaño King Size, con sabanas de algodón egipcio, sonriendo para sí. Habían pasado apenas 3 meses del renacer de la ciudad, y todo iba a pedir de boca, mucha gente vino a vivir a la ciudad, animados por el hermoso aspecto del lugar y por que el resto de las ciudades vecinas estaban atestadas de gente, autos, humo y demás. Había sido un día cansado, lo nombraron oficialmente el alcalde de new Demonshed, iba a serlo desde el principio, pero antes de tomar el control decidió terminar sus estudios. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que en menos de un mes, Solomon se graduó en la universidad, con títulos en medicina, ingeniería, economía, física, filosofía y matemáticas, según unos expertos que lo pusieron a prueba, Solomon era un "prodigio", un genio sin descubrir. Su coeficiente intelectual es 750. Sin necesidad de más pruebas a su capacidad, Solomon tomo control de la ciudad a la que el mismo había dado nueva vida, con orgullo, prometiendo cuidar a la gente de aquella hermosa ciudad, que se esforzaría por el bien de su gente. Solomon se quito la ropa, quedando únicamente con su bóxer negro puesto, y se metió bajo las sabanas, apago la luz y se quedo dormido.

Lo que nuestro protagonista desconocía, era que lo estaban vigilando. Desde las sombras, una encapuchada lo veía, con puro odio en sus brillantes ojos de jade. Avanzo lentamente hacia el gato negro, por su delgada y estilizada figura se podía ver que se trataba de una mujer, cubierta con una capa blanca. Metió sus manos entre sus ropas, sacando una cuchilla dorada, con símbolos extraños grabados en el filo. Lenta y sigilosa se acerco a Solomon, levantando el cuchillo para tomar impulso y clavarlo en el pecho del joven gato. Solomon despertó justo cuando el cuchillo bajaba a toda velocidad hacia su pecho, directo a su corazón, y se aparto, alejándose de aquella mujer.

-quien demonios eres?!- gruño furioso, mostrando los colmillos como buen gato que es.

-una mujer que cometió un error, y ahora lo corregirá!- la mujer volvió a lanzarse contra Solomon, con la intensión de apuñalarlo. Solomon esquivo, y usando su cola hiso un barrido, derribando a la mujer, al verla caer pateo el cuchillo, alejándolo lo más posible de la mujer. Gruño, y de un manotazo le arranco la capucha que le cubría la cara a aquella mujer. Se trata de una gata, madura pero hermosa, de cabello ondeado color rubio ceniza, su pelaje era del mismo color cenizo, y unos penetrantes y fríos ojos jade.

-quien demonios eres?! Habla o te arranco la lengua!- Solomon la tenia firmemente sujetada, inmovilizándola.

-je…esa es forma de hablar a tu madre?- Solomon se quedo de piedra. Había oído bien? Esa mujer dijo que era su madre?! Mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente en apenas unos segundos, aquella mujer solo lo veía con odio, riendo para sí al ver la cara de Solomon, que estaba en shock, pero esto no duro mucho, enojado, el ojiazul le gruño, apretándole con fuerza de donde la sujetaba, iba a dejar marca.

-explícate o te ahorco- Solomon estaba furioso, en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo saber quién era esa mujer, y por que afirmaba ser su madre. La gata solo rio, y empezó a explicar, cuando empezó a hablar, Solomon se percato del acento de la mujer, un elegante y fluido acento francés, probablemente su lengua materna seria el francés (no tiene mucha relevancia pero supongo que sirve para imaginarse mejor a esta gata XD). La gata de ojos jade se fundió en sus recuerdos, mientras relataba.

_-_me llamo Clara Angelique, naci en el cielo, soy un ángel. Hasta hace unos años yo formaba parte del coro, tenía la voz más hermosa y dulce de todas, además de ser la más bella. Ángeles de todos los rincones del cielo venían a oírme cantar, era una época hermosa, una gloria. Tenía una hija recién nacida, adoptada, una pequeña princesa llamada Agustina. Cada tanto bajaba a la tierra a deleitar a los humanos con mi voz, se sentía bien compartir mi talento y belleza. Un día de lluvia, me tope con un gato que tocaba una guitarra mientras se cubría con una campera como podía, tocaba muy bien, era una melodía hermosa, pero las personas que estaban por ahí apenas volteaban a verlo, a veces los humanos no ven la verdadera belleza aunque la tengan enfrente. Me acerque y lo mire bien, era un gato negro, como de mi edad, tenía algo de músculos pero no muy marcados, bastante atractivo, su cabello era blanco y largo, sus ojos azules, muy bellos. Empezamos a hablar, me conto que se llamaba Gabriel, me agrado enseguida, parecía buen chico. Baje más seguido para verlo, nos hicimos amigos, yo lo quería, era mi primer amigo fuera del cielo. Pero…una noche, dijo que iríamos a un "club", no entendí y me explico que era un lugar para ir a bailar. Me miro de arriba abajo, diciendo que mi ropa no era del todo apropiada para un lugar asi, llevaba mi vestido blanco de siempre. Me llevo a casa de una de sus amigas, que me dio un cambio de ropa, un vestido muy corto para mi gusto, color azul oscuro, botas negras y unas pulseras de plata, me maquillo con tonos azul en los ojos y salimos los 3. El club ese era muy ruidoso para mi gusto, además había mucha gente y sus bailes no eran los que conocía. Gabriel me ofreció una bebida para calmarme, dijo que se llamaba "daiquiri". Lo bebí y no recuerdo mucho mas después de eso, hay lagunas entre mis recuerdos de esa noche, recuerdo estar mareada, luego a Gabriel cargándome, según él estaba muy borracha y me iba a llevar a su casa. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Gabriel desvistiéndome, a mi muy mareada como para impedírselo…recuerdo que sentí un dolor punzante en mi intimidad, era mi primera vez…empezó a embestirme, y no mentiré, me gusto. Tras eso no recuerdo que paso, solo que se vino dentro. Al día siguiente desperté en la cama, sola. Avergonzada me apure a vestirme y me fui de regreso a casa. Al llegar al cielo me capturaron y me llevaron a juicio, esa noche había roto mi promesa de castidad. Solo pude llorar, oyendo a mis antiguos amigos, acusarme horriblemente. Mis amigas del coro, mintieron diciendo que yo siempre estaba provocando mortales, que andaba exhibiendo mi cuerpo y mis atributos de forma impúdica…debí imaginar que harían algo asi, siempre me envidiaron por mi voz y mi belleza, intente defenderme, pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió. Mi sentencia fue el exilio del cielo. Por mis años de leal entrega y dedicación al coro, me dieron una casa en el mundo mortal para criar ahí a mi hija, y me mandaron al mundo humano con ella. Estaba triste, pero al menos aun tenía a Agustina y mis amados poderes. Mi tranquilidad no duro, al mes de aquella noche con Gabriel, descubrí que llevaba en mi vientre un vástago de él…enfurecí, ese niño era el fruto de la noche que me saco del paraíso. Sin dudarlo prepare un brebaje que según mis libros, produciría un aborto natural e indoloro, pero justo cuando estaba por beberlo, un grupo de arca ángeles me sujetaron y me llevaron al salón de juicios del cielo de nuevo. Me enjuiciaron por intentar abortar a ese hijo, me defendí explicando lo que paso, pero dijeron que eso no cambiaba nada, que para los ángeles es un grave delito matar a un nonato. Esta vez la condena fue severa, me quitaron mis poderes, mi casa, y a mi hija…me encerraron en una celda del cielo hasta que diera a luz. Tras 8 meses de encierro, parí a un varón, un gato negro, de cabello carmesí, los ojos azules de Gabriel, y era un hibrido, parte ángel como yo, y parte demonio. Fue apenas entonces que supe que Gabriel pertenecía a una importante familia de demonios, solo que él no poseía poderes, por eso no los sentí en el. Cuando se supo que mi hijo tenía sangre demoniaca estuvieron a punto de ejecutarme por copular con un ser oscuro, pero me salve prometiendo deshacerme de él, y asi fue. No había pasado ni una hora del alumbramiento cuando yo misma, después de que me curasen la herida del parto, deje al vástago en la casa del hermano de Gabriel, no lo conocía bien pero sabía que era mala persona, me sorprende haberme equivocado, estaba segura que ese bastardito no duraría ni una semana con el maldito de Víctor- finalizo, fría como el hielo. A Solomon le hirvió la sangre, esa mujer, que afirmaba ser su madre, fue quien provoco su infierno, y no solo eso, sino que además había intentado matarlo antes de nacer!

-tienes alguna idea del infierno que viví?! De las cosas que tuve que soportar?! De todo el sufrimiento que soporte?!- Solomon estaba furioso, incapaz de controlarse- no pudiste haberme dejado con mi padre?! Tan difícil era ahorrarme todo ese dolor?!- hundió sus garras en la suave piel de clara, penetrando hasta tocar el hueso, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Una púa filosa se formo en su cola, tomo impulso para matar a clara con ella, pero algo lo detuvo, una bala que choco contra esa púa. Miro de donde provenía y vio al gato que clara describió antes, negro, de ojos azules y cabello blanco, con un arma en la mano, pero ahora apuntándole a clara, que lo veía con odio.

-Gabriel.- siseo la gata

-je…tiempo sin verte Clara. Aléjate de mi hijo, ya!- grito serio, y notablemente enojado. Clara solo sonrió, y con sus poderes atrajo hacia si el cuchillo que antes tenía, y aprovechando el shock de Solomon se lo clavo de lleno en el estomago, para luego desaparecer en el aire. Solomon se miro, asombrado, hacía mucho tiempo que algo tan simple como un cuchillo no era capaz de penetrar su piel. Cayo al suelo, con la sangre brotando a borbotones, y Gabriel intentando detener la hemorragia, mientras llamaba a una ambulancia. Sintió un ardor horrible recorrer cada cm de su cuerpo, definitivamente, ese no era un cuchillo normal, le costaba mantenerse despierto, se estaba muriendo.

-Solomon! Baka, aguanta un poco!- Gabriel intentaba mantenerlo despierto, sabía que si cerraba los ojos seria tarde- carajo…la maldita uso un cuchillo bendito…-dijo viendo la herida, que no dejaba de derramar sangre. Solomon no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, viendo al gato adulto frente a él, intentando salvarlo, su padre. Perdió la conciencia justo cuando unos paramédicos entraban a la habitación.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, mareado. Miro a su alrededor y vio todo blanco, creyó estar muerto hasta que su vista se aclaro, estaba en una cama de hospital. Se acomodo un poco pero enseguida sintió una fuerte punzada en su estomago, se miro y tenia vendajes donde clara lo había apuñalado. Sintió una fragancia dulce, miro a un lado y se encontró con un enorme ramo de flores, claramente regalo de Vixen. Se intento levantar y noto que había alguien junto a dormido, miro y era su amigo, casi hermano, Kair, profundamente dormido.

-je…tonto. –Solomon lo cubrió con una manta que tenía cerca e hiso otro intento de levantarse, con cuidado de no abrirse la herida, vio el informe médico sobre su estado, aparentemente el cuchillo que lo hirió estaba bendecido, y cualquiera sabe que a los demonios los hieren los objetos bendecidos. Dejando el informe en su lugar salió de la habitación y ahí estaba Gabriel.

-Solomon! Pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en cama!- Gabriel se puso de pie y lo sostuvo, intentando llevarlo de regreso a la cama, Solomon tenía la mirada seria, fija en una encapuchada delante de ellos, Gabriel lo noto y explico- Solomon, ella es Jigoku, viene a hablarte de algo…-la mujer se quito la capucha, tenía aspecto humano, realmente hermosa. Una suave tez blanca, un pequeño lunar debajo de un ojo, y una marca en forma de corazón debajo del otro, un largo cabello bicolor brillante y llamativo, azul con el flequillo rojo, y unos grandes y resplandecientes ojos de oro, no debería tener más de 17 años.

-me alegra conocerte al fin, Solomon- la joven hiso una pequeña reverencia- mi nombre es Jigoku Akuma, soy la actual regente principal del infierno tras derrocar a mi padre, soy la hija de Satanás. Iré al grano: ya que sabes sobre tu origen, se ha decidido que tomes el lugar que te corresponde, como rey de la raza de demonios a la que perteneces por parte paterna, los King Demon. Los demonios más violentos y fuertes, después de mi propia raza claro, pero los KD son más numerosos. Tu abuelo, Cedric Dark, fue el último rey, y como ya sabes, el murió hace pocos años.

Solomon entristeció al recordar aquello. Sus abuelos eran los únicos que lo querían en la época que vivía con Víctor, siempre iban a verlo y jugaban con él, su querida abuela, Aracna, siempre lo defendía de Víctor, y lo llenaba de cariños y mimos todos los días. Pero poco después de su cumpleaños, cuando el tenia apenas 3 años, su abuelo murió en una pelea, contra su viejo amigo Rekam, que había terminado como su enemigo por causas que nadie conocía. Como si esto fuera poco, su abuela falleció a los pocos días, se suicido por la depresión de perder a su esposo. Solomon lloro por meses a sus amados abuelos, además sin la presencia de estos, los maltratos de Víctor se intensificaron, hasta el punto que empezó a abusar de él.

Jigoku vio la tristeza en los ojos de Solomon, y poso su mano en el hombro del gato- lamento haberte hecho recordar eso. Pero como iba diciendo, se ha decidido que tomaras el lugar de Cedric. Aceptas el puesto?- la voz de jigoku se había tornado seria, pero tranquila, esperando la respuesta. Solomon lo pensó, si aceptaba, podría darle una mejor vida a su gente, además podría controlar a los KD, que según sabia, en los últimos años sin rey se habían sumido en la anarquía.

-acepto, seré rey- su voz sonaba seria, decidida. Jigoku sonrió para sí, y una marca apareció en el pecho de Solomon, un pentagrama con el emblema de los KD (este serían dos garras curvas entrecruzadas formando una cruz) en el centro. Ese símbolo lo distinguía como rey, y el haría todo lo posible por ser el mejor rey que pudiera, para que su amado y extrañado abuelo estuviese orgulloso, este donde este.

Fin Del Cap 5

Próximo Capitulo: Love Games

Bueno, en este capítulo se explico más sobre el origen de Solomon, por si a alguien le quedaron dudas o algo asi. En el siguiente capítulo pasaremos a la vida amorosa de Solomon o3o.


	7. Chapter 7 Love Games

Antes de comenzar, quisiera pedir disculpas si en gran parte del este capítulo ven faltas de ortografia, falta de tildes o demás. El word no me funciona, ningún programa de office funciona, aun no descubro la causa exacta, y estoy usando WordPad, que no tiene corrección y si la tiene no la encuentro. La primera parte si está hecha en word y no tiene errores, pero el resto quizá tenga algunos, me disculpo por eso y tratare de solucionar el problema lo antes posible, gracias por su atención.

Dark´s Past

Cap 6

Solomon sonrió para sí, con ya 18 años, se encontraba ante un altar del infierno, elegantemente decorado, el usando un fino traje a juego con su corona dorada, y junto a la que, en cuestión de minutos, sería su esposa. Perdiéndose un poco en sus recuerdos, recordó los hechos que lo llevaron a esa situación.

_.:Flash Back:._

_2 años antes, no mucho después de su coronación como rey de los King Demon, Solomon se encontraba en el infierno, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a sus tropas, ahora bajo sus órdenes. Intentaba controlar la situación con los KD, que no habían tomado muy bien la noticia de un nuevo rey, y menos que este quisiera poner orden. Al ver que sus tropas estaban en problemas, ya que se enfrentaban a KD salvajes, sumergidos en la anarquía y el caos, saco sus garras, armas mortales, y se lanzo contra los rebeldes, peleando con sus propias manos, los soldados le cubrían la espalda, como fieles seguidores de su nuevo gobernante, viva imagen del rey anterior. Los KD salvajes intentaron contraatacar, pero Solomon repelía sus ataques con suma facilidad, zarpazos, golpes, mordidas, bolas de energía, volaban por los aires, dando a cuanto KD rebelde alcanzaran, muchos se rindieron, pero otros resistían, negándose a dejarse vencer. Solomon sonrió mostrando sus filosos colmillos, y unas enormes alas negras salieron de su espalda, alas con plumas, alas de ángel negro; ¿o qué? ¿Olvidaron que Solomon es un hibrido entre ángel y demonio? Sin piedad se lanzo contra el enemigo, el rojo carmesí tiño el lugar, y la batalla cesó. Las tropas celebraron la primera gran victoria de su rey, la celebración fue llevada hasta afuera del infierno, donde los mortales celebraron que los KD ya no matarían porque sí. [a partir de aquí, escribo con wordpad como explique antes, disculpen] En medio de la gran celebración, los ojos de nuestro héroe se posaron en una chica, una eriza muy bonita, de un color verde brillante, muy llamativo, de ojos bicolor, uno azul y el otro, verde como sus púas, y trae un vestido color blanco, marcando su delicada figura. Apenas sus hombres le dieron un momento y se fueron a celebrar por su cuenta, se le acerco._

_-hola, permítame decirle que es una dama muy hermosa- hablo con tono elegante, besando la mano de la eriza, la cual se ruborizo. Solomon ya se sentía un poco más confiado con respecto a su vida amorosa, ya no era solo un mafioso y ex criminal, era un rey, un héroe de guerra. _

_-jeje, a que le debo el cumplido?- pregunto ella, aun ruborizada._

_-simplemente a su belleza, me cautivo al instante, hermosa dama- sonrió seductor- puedo saber su nombre?-_

_-soy Perla, y no debo preguntar el suyo, todos saben su nombre en esta ciudad, es el héroe que domo a los King Demon!- perla le sonrió, alegre y aun con las mejillas rojas. _

_Empezaron a verse seguido, varias veces a la semana, cuando solomon tenía tiempo libre, y siempre era muy detallista con ella, le regalaba flores, entradas a eventos, viajes, etc. Para su primer mes de novios se fue con ella de viaje una semana a la playa, donde se hospedaron en un hotel lujoso, y le compro todos los caprichos que quisiera, en la última noche de aquel viaje, le propuso matrimonio, y ella acepto. se casaron al empezar el invierno, en una ceremonia en el centro de New Demonshed, solomon estaba cegado por el amor hacia esa hermosa eriza. Para Solomon, la vida no podía ser mejor, estaba enamorado, tenia una ciudad entera gobernada por el, mucho dinero y a sus amigos de toda la vida a su lado, ¿Qué podía ser mejor?._

_-te dejo, me voy con mi amante- solomon se sintió morir al oír a perla decirle eso, el mismo dia que cumplian 6 meses de casados. Ella estaba en la puerta, llevando un par de maletas, cargadas con ropa, joyas, y dinero que él le había dado en ese tiempo.- llevo todo este tiempo engañándote, me sorprende que no lo notaras- solomon no salía del shock, como era posible? si todo había sido perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, al ver como la mujer que tanto amaba, se iba llevándose con ella todas sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos para el futuro, para subirse al auto de, quien hasta ese momento, había sido nada más ni nada menos que su médico de confianza. Cayo rápidamente en una depresión profunda, dejo de hacerse cargo de su ciudad, de su propia vida, de todo, el dolor que sentía era demasiado, más fuerte que el. _

_.:Fin Del Flash Back:._

Solomon recordaba aquello con amargura, perla había jugado con su corazón, le había lastimado horriblemente. Cuando se repuso un poco de la depresión, todo gracias a sus fieles amigos, no dudo en castigar a aquella mala mujer que lo había herido. Haciendo uso de su autoridad como gobernante de la ciudad, exilio a Perla, que seguía viviendo en New Demonshed, Perla no le dio importancia y junto con su amante se fue a vivir a otra ciudad. Su tranquilidad no duro, Solomon es de carácter vengativo y sádico cuando se enfurece, por las noches, cuando la eriza estaba sola o dormía, Solomon hacia uso de sus poderes para asustarla, hacia ruidos o sombras aterradoras en la oscuridad, le traía pesadillas e incluso fue causante de muchos "accidentes" que tuvieron Perla y su nueva pareja en su casa. Perla asustada intento exorcizar su casa, temiendo que algún espíritu maligno fuera el causante de sus males, pero nada funciono, Solomon disfrutaba viéndola sufrir, disfrutaba pagándole con la misma moneda. Finalmente, cuando se aburrió de aquel "juego", hizo que Perla tuviera otro accidente en su casa; cuando la de ojos bicolor se estaba dando un baño de inmersión, en un intento de tranquilizarse del estrés causado por los sucesos en su casa, Solomon movió como si fuera un fantasma un par de cables sueltos de una lámpara de techo en reparación, estos cables, electrificados, fueron suficientemente largos como para llegar hasta el grifo de la tina, mojado, provocando una corriente que electrifico el agua de la tina, y por ende a la ocupante de esta, quien tras varios minutos de agonía, murió.

Solomon aparto esos recuerdos de su mente, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la soledad que sintio luego de eso. Cada noche en que se iba a acostar y sentia que estaba solo, vacio. Aun que disfruto torturandola, Perla se llevo con ella su corazon, su maltratado y triste corazon. Paso bastante asi, solo, concentrandose en su ciudad y en su gente, procuro darle una vida a los habitantes de su ciudad y a los KD, y hasta la fecha iba cumpliendo bien. Miro a la mujer a su lado y sonrio, recordando de nuevo.

.:Flash Back:.

_Solomon vivia tranquilo en su casa, estaba descansando despues de estar toda la tarde trabajando en unos planos para un hospital nuevo para la zona norte de la ciudad. Con el se encontraba su amiga Azarian, una joven de 17 años, de apareciencia humana, largo cabello negro y ojos carmesi. El bebia cerveza mientras miraban un concierto de Michael Jackson en la TV, hasta que solomon tuvo la "genial" idea de tocar uno de los enormes senos de su amiga, ganandose un sartenazo en la cabeza, y que ella lo encerrara en una jaula para mascortas encantada, solo podia salir tras unas hs._

_-hey! sacame de aca!- gruño molesto, forsejeando con los barrotes de la reducida jaula._

_-no! te lo mereces por baboso!- dicho esto la pelinegra salio de la casa dando un portazo. estaba lloviendo, asi que haciendo uso de sus poderes aparecio en sus manos un paraguas y camino por las calles de new demonshed, en un intento de calmarse. Sonrio para si al ver las calles vacias, puesto que todos trataban de refugiarse de la lluvia, pero ella la disfrutaba, adoraba la tranquilidad y el aroma en el aire. se detuvo en seco al ver a una niña, sentada en un callejon, sola. se acerco y la miro bien, parecia ser de primaria, llevaba el cabello negro y largo, algo despeinado, sus manos tenian unas garras grises, unas orejas y una cola de gato esponjosas e igualmente despeinadas llamaban bastante la atencion, y al igual que ella, tenia ojos carmesi. Tambien noto la ropa de la niña, estaba semi desnuda, solo traia una camisa de fuerza blanca abierta, unos boxers negros y un collar azul en el cuello, con una placa que decia "Psyco". _

_-te perdiste? dime donde vives y puedo llevarte a casa- le sonrio amablemente a la niña, creyendola perdida._

_-vivo aqui...- la voz de la niña sonaba triste, mucho. Por el tono de su voz concluyo que seria una adolescente, aunque su altura dijera otra cosa._

_-ya veo...ven conmigo- azarian la cubrio con el paraguas y la ayudo a levantarse, y ambas caminaron por esas lluviosas calles hasta la mansion Dark, donde solomon esperaba a poder salir de su prision. Cuando el gato negro al fin pudo salir, vio como azarian entraba a la casa, acompañada de una extraña._

_-hey! que te he dicho de traer desconocidos a la casa?- gruño, poniendose de pie tras salir de la jaula._

_-oh vamos solomon! no parece mala! - rio la ojiroja._

_-podria ser una enemiga- sentencio con seriedad, mirando con desconfianza a la menor._

_-si fuera enemiga ya habria atacado, no me interesa- respondio ella con la misma seriedad-_

_-tsk...como quieras. pero te estare vigilando- ambos gatos se miraron entre si, cruzados de brazos._

_-"es plana"- penso solomon viendola, y en efecto, la gata tenia el pecho muy plano, otra razon de que azarian la creyera una niña._

_-"es muy alto"- penso la gata, solomon media ya 2 metros, y ella no deberia medir mas de 1,60. _

_-jeje, bueno, ya aclarado esto, me presento, soy azarian y...eh?- azarian miro confusa a los 2 gatos, que se miraban fijamente, lanzandose rayitos entre si. Ella solo suspiro y se fue a la cocina. Mientras ella no estaba, la nekomata y solomon discutieron, hasta que ella lo llamo "mascota", esto hiso enojar a solomon, que la puso contra la pared, gritandole enojado. Al soltarla ella cayo al suelo, y al ponerse de pie, su camisa de fuerza se debio enganchar en algun lado, por que cayo, dejando descubierto el plano y descubierto pecho desnudo de la gata, quien se ruborizo, rogando que fuese un sueño. Solomon la miro con detenimiento, para luego manosearle descaradamente._

_-wow, realmente estas plana...-_

_-hey! que haces?!- los 2 pelearon y terminaron en el suelo, solomon recostado en el suelo boca arriba, y ella encima de solomon, sobre sus caderas. Entonces marie noto algo duro y grande en la entrepierna del gato._

_-"mierda! no ahora!"- solomon se quedo de piedra._

_ que siento, no es tu mano, verdad?...-_

_ ...-se disculpo, para luego mirar bien a la gata sobre el, el fleco le tapo los ojos por un momento- "no cabe duda de que es ella...y esta vez sera diferente..."- con firmesa tomo la cinturita de la gata- "sera mia!"- sujetandola aun, le restrego su dotada virilidad con fuerza, haciendo sonrojar mas a la gata._

_-nyaahhh! que haces?! - la ojiroja abrio los ojos como platos, llorando de manera graciosa (quien halla leido el comic de sata que relata como se conocieron estos 2 sabra que cara es XD). Pero antes de que solomon pudiera hacer mas, azarian se aparecio, con los ojos brillando malvadamente, con el largo cabello azabache agitandose en el aire como si fuera un monton de tentaculos, solomon de inmediato se asusto, pues conocia esta casa, y se gano un buen zartenazo en toda la cabeza. _

_-malditas sean tu y tu sarten...-solomon termino boca abajo en el piso, con un cichon enorme en su cabeza, sobresaliendo de entre su cabello carmesi. _

_-te lo mereces por pervertido!- le grito la pelinegra, sosteniendo aun su arma mortal (XD) que echaba humito. _

_Solomon se incorporo debilmente, cabisbajo, pensando para si- "como una chica tan alegre se volvio un ser tan triste?...- en su mente solomon recordo a una niña muy alegre, a una version pequeña de esa gata, con una mirada muy feliz y una bandita en la mejilla- "quiero saber que fue de ella despues de la correccional...que fue de su vida...quiero protegerla..."_

_.:Fin Del Flash back:._

Solomon volvio a mirar a la mujer a su lado, y otro recuerdo cruzo su mente.

_.:Flash Back:._

_En la correccional estatal de menores, Black Hole, ubicada a las afueras de Demonshed, se vivia un infierno en la tierra, muchos no sobrevivian a su estadia alli y la sangre corria a todas horas. En ese infierno fue a caer una inocente niña de menos de 10 años, que sobrevolaba el lugar con sus pequeñas alas, en un intento de escapar de su padre, su propio infierno personal, cuando sus alitas no dieron para mas cayo en picada hacia el patio de la instalacion, y cerro fuertemente los ojos, creyendo que seria su final. Justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo a toda velocidad, sintio como unos brazos la atrapaban con toda la delicadeza posible y oyo una voz hablarle._

_-hey! estas bien?- _

_marie abrio sus ojos, encontrandose con unos brillantes ojos azules como el cielo, un pelaje azabache, y un cabello lacio, largo hasta sus hombros, de un llamativo y brillante rojo carmesi, los cuales pertenecian a un chico no mas d años mayor que ella._

_-hellcat...-ella reacciono y respondio la pregunta- ..estoy bien...-la niña se sonrojo unos instantes, habia quedado perdida en ese cielo azul que su salvador tenia en la mirada._

_-me alegro...-sonrio un poco el ojirojo, bajando a marie con delicadesa- que te paso?-_

_-estaba volando y mis alas no dieron para mas...- marie dejo ver sus alas, no podia ni moverlas por el cansancio. _

_-ya veo...y tienes nombre?- solomon la examinaba con la mirada, como buscando alguna herida, se alegro al verla sana._

_-soy Marieru...dime marie- solomon le sonrio de nuevo, y en las siguientes semanas, solomon y sus amigos ayudaron a marie a sobrevivir en black hole, la mantubieron asalvo a de los guardias, le dieron una cama donde dormir y aunque la comida en el lugar daba mucho que desear, la alimentaban lo mejor posible. Marie se encariño mucho con solomon, estaba siempre con el y se mostraba dulce con el, cosa que ponia celosa a lilium, que trataba con frialdad a marie, y solo la ayudaba por que sus amigos se lo pedian. Pasaron casi 6 meses, los cuales fueron relativamente tranquilos, hasta que marie sintio que era hora de seguir su camino, cosa que secretamente, lilium celebro enormemente, pese a la tristesa que esto le causo a solomon. La despedida se llevo acabo en la tarde de un dia de primavera, aprovechando que los guardias estaban todos distraidos viendo un partido de futbol._

_-gracias por toda su ayuda, enserio lo aprecio mucho y nunca me olvidare de esto- marie sonrio, con algo de tristesa, no queria irse, pero no debia quedarse en un solo lugar demaciado tiempo, y ya llevaba mucho tiempo en black hole. Llevaba consigo una mochila con comida y algunas provisiones, puesto que marie no sabia cuanto tiempo estaria viajando. _

_-cuidate mucho pequeña- vixen abrazo a marie, se habia encariñado con la nekomata, y le dolia verla partir, tank y kair abrazaron a marie tambien, lilium solo le hiso una señal con la mano, unicamente por educacion._

_Solomon se acerco a marie, la abrazo y le beso la frente, cosa que hiso sonrrojar a la ojiroja- cuando salga de aqui, te buscaré, y prometo protegerte con mi vida, es una promesa...-_

_marie lo abrazo con fuerza, conteniendo las lagrimas- y yo prometo hacerte feliz y estar siempre a tu lado hellcat...-solomon sonrio ante ese apodo, marie le decia asi desde que se conocieron. No quisieron alargar mas la despedida pues seria peor, marie extendio sus alas y se fue de ahi volando, solomon la vio irse con tristesa, con la mas pura intencion de cumplir su promesa._

_.:Fin Del Flash Back:._

Solomon miro a Marie, sonriendole, y ella le sonrio tambien. Aunque su reencuentro no fue lo que el esperaba, le hiso muy feliz verla de nuevo, le tomo tiempo recuperar su confianza, pero en cuanto ella recordo su tiempo en black hole, y lo recordo a el, todo cambio. La cortejo como a toda una dama, la trato con toda la delicadesa que podia demostrar, jamas le dijo una mentira y se esforzo por verla sonreir siempre. Se volvieron pareja, y tras una cita romantica, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, la pasion se desencadeno. Se besaron una y mil veces, demostrandose el amor que se tenian, ese amor que nacio siendo apenas unos niños, y que ahora florecia hermosamente, siendo sellado por esa noche de pasion, lujuria y placer desenfrenados, pero la cosa no termino ahi, no. Fruto de esa noche de pasion, concivieron un hijo, el cual ahora se estaba gestando en el vientre de marie, pero no se casaban solo por su hijo, bueno, era una razon, pero se casaban por amor, por el fuerte amor que siempre se tuvieron.

-Solomon Kane Dark-Angelique, aceptas a Marieru Psyco Armor como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto solemne el ministro que oficiaba la boda.

-si, acepto- solomon sonrio, y coloco el anillo de oro en el dedo de su amada- juro amarte y protegerte, hasta el final de mis dias y con todas mis fuerzas- solomon vio como 2 lagrimitas asomaban por los ojos carmesi de su amada gatita.

-Marieru Psyco Armor, aceptas a Solomon Kane Dark-Angelique como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueda y en la pobresa?- pregunto de nuevo el ministro.

-acepto...-marie apenas podia hablar de la emosion, ahogada en llanto, mientras colocaba el otro anillo en el dedo de su esposo- juro hacerte feliz, cuidarte y acompañarte hasta el final de mis dias...- se sonrieron entre si, era como si el mundo desapareciera, si solo existieran ellos 2 y se perfecto momento.

-por que poder conferido en mi, yo los declaro Solomon y Marieru Dark. Puede besar a la novia- Solomon no se hiso esperar, delicadamente levanto a marie (tengan en cuanta la diferencia de alturas XD) y se besaron, demostrandose todo el amor que se tenian, ese amor que nunca dejarian q nadie rompiese, ese amor que los reunio.

Fin Del Cap 6

Proximo Capitulo: Family

jeje, bueno, quisiera pedir por favor que si alguien encuentra algun detalle que pueda cambiar, o algo que corregir, me avise, pues cuando acabe de escribir esta historia, planeo mandarla a una editorial y ver que pasa :3 la publico aqui como una especie de prueba, deseenme suerte!. Tambien quiero agradecer a mi hermanita Sata por dejarme usar a su chara marie en este fic, ella es pareja de solomon y necesitaba hacerla aparecer XD


	8. Chapter 8 Family

Tal y como en el capitulo anterior, estoy trabajando en wordpad, asi que me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia, intentare solucionar el inconveniente lo antes posible. Tambien aclaro que parte de este fic es algo asi como un resumen de lo que sata y yo hemos hecho en el rpg, si me lo piden intentare hacer un par de capitulos extra extendiendo un poco mas los relatos n nU

Dark´s Past

Era una calida noche de primavera, cuando el calor ya empezaba a notarse, los capullos de flor empezaban a abrirse y las aves cantaban hermosamente, la noche era tranquila, la luna adornaba el firmamento nocturno en todo su esplendor, las estrellas resplandecian como mil diamantes en aquel manto negro, y la ciudad, si bien era ruidosa, no parecia afectar en nada a ese hermoso clima. Desde el balcon de su mansion, solomon y marie admiraban ese hermoso paisaje, mientras acariciaban el vientre de la gata, que ya tenia un tamaño notable, señal de que pronto tendria un hijo. En la sala principal de la casa habia bastante ruido, proveniente de una fiesta que habian organizado con sus amigos y familia. Quien hubiera dicho que azarian, quien reunio a los enamorados sin saberlo, seria ademas, la hermana mayor de marie? Casi inconcientemente, solomon rememoro los hechos del pasado que le llevaron a quella instancia.

Marie crecio en sus primeros años con sus padres, Maximus, un lobo demonio, y su madre, una humana llamada Susanne. Maximus siempre fue muy cruel con su hija y su esposa, un verdadero monstruo, esto se debia al modo en que el fue criado por su padre, Rekam. Pero azarian por su parte tuvo otro destino, ella fue robada a las pocas horas de nacer por una mujer que entro en su propiedad, segun dicen cegada por el dolor de perder a su nieta recien nacida, y se robo a la pequeña hibrida, a la cual quiso hacer pasar por su nieta, e incluso le puso el nombre de la beba fallecida, Azarian. El engaño no duro, el esposo de la mujer la hiso entrar en razon, enfurecido por el comportamiento de su mujer, pero cuando quiso llevar a la beba de regreso con sus padres, se entero de la manera en que el trataba a su esposa, y no quiso dejar a una beba inocente en un lugar asi. Sin dudarlo, la llevo y la dejo en un orfanato, en el cual azarian fue adoptada por una pareja de nobles de acomodada situacion economica a las pocas semanas. Se sabe poco de la infancia de azarian despues de eso, solo que a los 13 quedo huerfana y de ahi, directamente no se sabe nada. Volviendo al grano, a maximus no le intereso el robo de su hija, y no tardo en volver a embarazar a susanne, que dio a luz a marie y a otras 2 niñas, Seven y Gadosen, trillisas. Las hermanas jamas supieron de su relacion de sangre, hasta que un dia, curioseando entre las cosas de marie, azarian descubrio una foto de maximus y susanne, investigo un poco y tras un adn, se confirmo su lazo sanguineo. El siguiente paso le fue sencillo; purificar el alma oscura de su padre. Azarian al tener a su disposicion las "Flamas Sagradas" [flamas azules con el poder de purificar almas, demonios, espiritus malignos, etc.], no tuvo problemas en pelear contra maximus, y purificar su alma, liberandolo de su propia oscuridad y regresando sus ojos carmesi, a su color verdadero, un hermoso verde esmeralda. A partir de ahi, maximus se esforzo por reparar sus errores del pasado, y ser un buen padre para sus hijas, azarian lo perdono en seguida, aunque a marie le costo mas tiempo, y solomon aun hoy en dia no confia del todo en maximus, no confia en nadie que pueda llegar a herir a su princesa.

Entre los invitados se puden destacar 2 gatos, identicos a solomon, bueno, casi. Estos serian Armagedon y Krad, trillisos de solomon. Armagedon nacio justo despues de solomon, y se lo puede describir como un gato negro, de cabellera hasta los codos color rubio cenizo, los ojos verde brillante, y viste como buen metalero que es. Krad, por su parte, es al igual que solomon de cabello carmesi hasta los hombros y ojos azules, pero su pelaje es blanco como la nieve y usa un uniforme del cielo, habiendo nacido de ultimo, es el menor, y a diferencia de su hermano mayor, armagedon y krad no son hibridos; Armagedon es un demonio, y Krad un angel. Se preguntaran, de donde salieron estos 2? bueno, les contare.

Clara dio a luz a 3 hijos, trillisos, pero como bien sabemos, ella no queria tener hijos con un demonio. Sin piedad asfixio a sus 2 hijos menores cuando apenas tenian unos minutos de vida, causandoles la muerte. Cuando iba a matar a solomon, el que a su parecer era una abominacion por ser de sangre hibrida, el recien nacido empezo a llorar y los guardias de la prision del cielo donde habia estado recluida y donde dio a luz la descubrieron, aprobechando que seguia debil tras el parto la redujeron y salvaron al pequeño gatito, horririzandose al ver que clara habia matado a los otros 2. Sin perder tiempo, uno de los guardias iso uso de sus abilidades de angel, y metio las almas de los bebés muertos dentro de su hermano, hasta que tuvieran la edad y fuerza para salir y tomar forma corporea. Armagedon y Krad fueron nombrados asi por solomon a la tierna edad de 3 años, siendo ellos los "amigos imaginarios" de su hermano vivo, solomon paso casi toda su vida sin saber el origen de sus misteriosos amigos, que tanto parecido tenian con el fisicamente, pero los mantuvo siempre en secreto, nunca nadie supo de ellos, pero siempre aprendio de sus hermanos, krad siempre fue muy inteligente, siempre se alegraba cuando solomon leia o aprendia algo nuevo, pues atraves de los ojos de solomon krad y armagedon veian el mundo que rodeaba a su hermano. Armagedon por su parte se emosionaba mas por la musica, y se exaltaba mucho cuando solomon se ponia violento.

Esta conducta violenta de armagedon se fue agrabando al crecer, incluso estubo apunto de salir cuando solomon enloquecio y mato a todos en Demonshed, pero krad sabia que si eso pasaba la destrucion seria muchisimo peor, asi que con mucho esfuerzo contuvo a su hermano ojiverde, pero no tuvo mas opcion que encerrarlo, aprisionando a Armagedon en lo profundo de la mente de solomon, krad sufrio mucho al encerrar a su hermano, su compañero, pero era lo que debia hacer, pues solo asi evitaba que sus 2 hermanos mayores causaran una catastrofe. Desde siempre krad fue la voz de la razon y la conciencia, siempre intento guiar a sus hermanos por el buen camino, casi no parecia ser el hermano menor, y el mas debil emosionalmente. Armagedon forsejeo y peleo con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, intento escapar de la prision impuesta por su hermano menor, en la mente de su hermano mayor, pero no logro escapar, menos aun cuando solomon se calmo al fin. Armagedon se resintio, se lleno de odio hacia sus hermanos por encerrarlo, y este odio aumento cuando krad se fue, tomo forma fisica, tras enamorarse de Seven y querer conquistar a aquella nekomata hermosa y timida. Armagedon no supo a ciencia exacta cuando tiempo estubo solo en el vacio de su prision, oyendo el eco de las voces de sus hermanos, y de la gente que los rodeaba, en completa soledad. Esa soledad termino abruptamente un dia, que en medio de su oscuridad, pudo dislumbrar a una chica, una nekomata negra, de ojos carmin, identica a marie, pero con sus diferencias, como por ejemplo, que poseia mas estatura y el pecho mas desarollado, no tardo en reconocerla; era Gadosen, la hermana mayor de marie.

-hey niña...que haces aqui?- hablo con la voz algo debil, rasposa y gastada, no se le veia el rostro, en su encierro, Armagedon se encontraba pendiendo en el aire con cadenas, envuelto en una camisa de fuerza, con una mascara de acero cubriendole el rostro, y montones de lanzas y sellos benditos a su alrrededor apuntandole, creados por krad, que es un angel.

-no lo se, yo estaba encerrada en la mente de marie, dicen que soy peligrosa. Desperte hace unos minutos y me encontraba aca. Tu quien eres?- pregunto acercandose, procurando evitar las lanzas y sellos que rodeaban a Armagedon, quien no podia creer que aquella gata hubiese conocido su mismo destino.

-...soy Armagedon...-

-interesante nombre...tambien te consideran peligroso?- gadosen vio asentir a armagedon- ya veo...lo siento...- gadosen se quedo observandolo, y se acerco mas, derrando las lanzas que rodeaban al gato de ojos verdes, para luego ponerse detras de el e intentar romper la camisa de fuerza.

-que haces?...- armagedon intento mirarla, pero su movilidad estaba demaciado reducida.

-sacarte de aqui, no se nota?-

-por que?...-

-simplemente...entiendo tu dolor, se lo horrible que es estar encerrado.- gadosen logro romper las ataduras de la camisa, y acto seguido armagedon cayo al suelo. Le costaba moverse, habia pasado demaciado tiempo sin hacer ni un movimiento, pero haciendo esfuerzo y con ayuda de gadosen se puso de pie. Sus garras hisieron acto de presencia, puesto que son retractiles, y sin mucho problema destroso la mascara de acero que cubria su cara. Gadosen se quedo viendolo, asombrada de lo bien parecido que era aquel gato, pese a sus años de prisionero, el cabello cenizo, largo y despeinado, los ojos esmeraldas, resplandecientes de esperanza renovada, los colmillos blancos y largos, unos rasgos bastante atractivos, pero sin exagerar, sin duda ese gato negro le gustaba mucho. Armagedon cargo en sus brazos a gadosen sin previo aviso, y concentrandose, ambos salieron de aquella oscuridad. Se sabe poco de sus vidas despues de escapar de la oscuridad, solo que cuando solomon supo de la existencia de su hermano, el y gadosen ya eran marido y mujer, con 2 hijos pequeños de nombres Saya e Iruka, y si bien ambos gatos admitieron que por mucho tiempo desearon venganza, la voz de la razon alfin les llego y desecharon esa idea completamente. Marie tambien dio a luz a sus propios hijos, pero por la condicion de rey de solomon y el ritmo reproductivo de los demonios como el, no me alcanzaria el tiempo para nombrar a todos (en resumen: parecen conejos ._.). Seven fue madre de 5 hijos, y krad siempre se mostro como un padre y esposo dulce y cariñoso, cuando no estaba absorto en su trabajo como investigador. En resumen, los 3 hermanos y las 3 hermanas habian formado sus propias familias, y la vida les sonreia, y si bien su madre hiso mas intentos de destruirlos, finalmente krad, al ser un angel, logro persuadirla para abrir el dialogo, y tras MUCHAS horas de discusion, todo termino en una madre arrepentida, equivocada y dolida, abrazando a sus 3 bebés.

La fiesta se vio abruptamente interrumpida, marie habia entrado en labor de parto. Solomon no dudo en alzarla en brazos, y llevarla hasta una habitacion de la mansion, acondicionada como un pequeño mini hospital (solomon tiene titulo de medico), y con la ayuda de su amado esposo, marie trajo al mundo a su hija menor, una pequeña gatita negra, de ojos de cielo heredados de su padre, y unos curiosos anillos blancos en sus orejitas. Solomon la bautizo Jayah, que en idioma gitano significa "vida". Asi, con el nacimiento de su princesa menor, solomon celebro otro dia de libertad, otro dia de ver sus sueños de paz y felicidad cumplidos, otro dia en que no temia por su vida ni por sus amigos, todos estaban bien y asalvo, no podria ser mas feliz. Quien habria dicho que pronto, una sombra del pasado vendria a torturarlo?.

Fin Del Cap 7  
Proximo Capitulo: Sombras del Pasado

Me tomo tiempo escribir esto ._. basicamente por que seria un resumen de MUCHOS rpg hechos con sata, pero creo que estoy conforme con el resultado. Ademas no quiero dejarlos esperando demaciado tiempo. En mi DA (Rabiolita) podran encontrar dibujos de Armagedon, Krad y Gabriel, ademas de obviamente de Solomon, solo me falta Clara. No tengo dibujos de Marie, pero estoy planeando varios dibujos de ella que podrian gustarles, algunos inspirados en este fic.

Si les interesa tambien pueden seguirme en Facebook y Twitter (Azarian Armor en ambas redes) para informarse de cualquier novedad, preguntarme sobre las dudas que tengan, etc. De antemano gracias y no molesto mas XD


End file.
